unionofsovietsovereignrepublicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
2014 *July 27: As a response for the signing of the Eurasian Economic Union treaty, the Baltic Assembly and the GUAM Organization for Democracy and Economic Development sign the act of re-establishment of the Soviet Union. The Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics is created, with the goal of reuniting all 15 post-soviet states under one banner, fully integrated into the EU and NATO. *Yulia Tymoshenko is Appointed President of the Soviet Union. 2015 *Russian General Viktor Karzhov is found with a copy of Mein Kampf as he entered the Lithuanian SSR. When he was forced to depart in Vilnius, it was revelaed the planned on staging a coup. The Labrov-Beruchashvili Pact is signed, and states that Karzhov will be transferred to Russia in exchange for handing over Crimea's sovereignity to the Ukrainian SSR, not being able to support the seperatist regions of Novorossiya, Transnistria, Nagorno-Karabakh, Abkhazia and South Ossetia, full LGBT rights, and pro-democracy reforms with the prospect of eventual integration into the USSR. One of the biggest imapcts of the pact was Alexander Lukashenko's regime not being approved as the Belarusian SSR's government. *The VSB, alongside the Russian FSB, the Belarusian KDB, and the Kazakh UQK begins the espionage of political extermists in the former Eurasian Union. One particular subject is the leader of the CPRF, Richard Karmenovich Latyeskov, that had more survelliance than usual due to his unusually-young age, and his will to run for the 2018 presidential elections, at such an early point, under the article 1 banned (Limited seats on the supreme soviet, yet can still presidents elected and prime ministers apoointed) CPSU. 2016 *May 20: The USSR is reunified as Uzbekistan and Tajikistan are ascended into it. *Richard Karmenovich Latyeskov enters his 29-year-long coma, creating a throughly made dream-world nearly indisinguishable from reality itself. 2018 *Vladimir Putin is elected President of the Soviet Union. 2021 *After a decade of Civil War, Syria's sovereignity is handed over to turkey. 2022 *Vladimir Putin is re-elected President of the Soviet Union. 2026 *Tigran Sargsyan is elected President of the Soviet Union. 2027 *Iran, Afghanistan, and Mongolia are declared soviet Protectorates. 2030 *Tigran Sargsyan is re-elected President of the Soviet Union. 2033 *The Soviet Union declares that it recognizes Taiwan as an Independent Country and establishes diplomatic relations. Even though it adheres to the People's Republic of China's One China Policy, the latter declares war on the former. *The so-called "Southeast Asian War" begins. China and the USSR begin to conquer select parts of south-eastern Asia - Taiwan, The Philippines, Laos, Malaysia, Cambodia and North Vietnam are conquered by China; Indonesia, East Timor, Myanmar, Singapore, Thailand and South Vietnam are conquered by the USSR; Brunei and Papua New Guinea declare neutrality. 2034 *Mikheil Saakashvili is elected President of the Soviet Union. 2035 *April 12th: Beijing, the capital of the People's Republic of China, is captured by the Armed forces of the USSR, the National Armed Forces of the Indonesian SSPR, the TNSI Timor Leste Defence Force, the Tatmadaw, the Royal Thai Armed Forces, the Vietnamese SSPR Military Forces, the Armed Forces of the SSPR of the Philippines, the Malaysian Armed Forces, the Singaporean ASSR branch of the Malaysian Armed Forces, the Royal Cambodian Armed Forces, the Armed Forces of Soviet Iran, the Afghan Armed Forces, the Mongolian Armed Forces, the Republic of China Armed Forces, the United States Armed Forces, the British Federal Armed Forces, the French Armed Forces and the Bundeswehr. The fall of Beijing marked the end of the Southeast Asian War and the start of the "Soviet Empire". 2038 *Mikheil Saakashvili is re-elected President of the Soviet Union. 2042 *Ilya Zhukov is elected President of the Soviet Union. 2043 *Richard Karmenovich Latyeskov begins to feel real world stimuli, such as the diaper his physical body is wearing, the machine that force feeds him, or the leather chair he sits on, Sometimes sensing his office, or hearing the TV in it. 2045 *'Present Day.' *Richard Karmenovich Latyeskov fully awakens from his 29-year-long coma, and announces his intentions to run for the 2046 presidential elections. 2046 *Next Presidential Elections of the Soviet Union. The possible outcomes are: **Ilya Zhukov will be re-elected President of the Soviet Union. **Richard Latyeskov will be elected President of the Soviet Union. **Another Candidate will announce his/her intentions to run for the 2046 presidential elections and will be elected President of the Soviet Union.